Max and Monty/Behind the Scenes
Background Information Television Series Max and Monty are fictional twin dump trucks created by Phil Fehrle. In 2002, Max made his debut in the sixth series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in the episode, Jack Jumps In. Monty would later make his debut in the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, On Site with Thomas. They would later appear together in the special, The Great Discovery, and one of them would appear in the twelfth series. When the show transitioned into full CGI in 2009, Max and Monty were absent for six years. They later returned in the 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and were some of the very few members of the Pack to return. Since 2016, Max has been voiced by Tim Whitnall in the British English dub and Kerry Shale in the American English dub, while Monty has been voice by Rasmus Hardiker in the British English dub and Rob Rackstraw in the American English dub. Max and Monty are based on 1949 Scammell Mountaineer 4-wheel drive dump trucks. Behind the Scenes Live-action models The model's chassis' were built out of brass and the top was built out of plastic to keep the weight down. A small flat fan was built underneath the chassis to cause the dirt to be kicked up. The models were painted in a matte finish and the numbers were custom stickers. There were three remotes built to control Max and Monty, one was used to control their movement, one was used to operated their dumpers, and one was used to move their eyes. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. Ten faces were sculpted for both Max and Monty, although their sleeping faces were not used on-screen.TomsProps on Twitter The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare20.png File:Max'smodel.jpg File:Monty'smodel.jpg File:MontyWithProductionBoard.jpg File:JackProductionBoard.jpg File:MaxConceptArt.PNG|Max's Concept artwork File:MaxFaces.png|Max's faces File:MontyFaces.png|Monty's faces CGI Model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Max and Monty were recreated from scratch in CGI by Arc Productions in 2014 for production of the 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Their models was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Max and Monty have had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: *An increase in overall size. *Monty acquiring a slightly different bumper design and a silver radiator cap, rather than a black one. *Their rear wheels protrude out more. *Tail-lights. *New horn sounds. File:MaxCGI.png File:MontyCGI.png Voice Actors Max: * Tim Whitnall * Kerry Shale * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Hayato Fujii * Krzysztof Szczepaniak * Renato Soares Monty: * Rasmus Hardiker * Rob Rackstraw * Hayato Fujii * Alex Barone References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Max and Monty Category:Images from behind the scenes